


The Golden City

by mcmachine



Series: Missed Moments [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Based off of the legendary 8x21, that San Francisco hotel room.





	The Golden City

**_ JACKSON _ **

When it came to finally taking the boards, I had run through at least a hundred different scenarios of how it could happen, what could go run. This test was going to define myself even more than the MCAT had, yet instead of getting to hide away from my family, my own mother was going to be one of the proctors just down the hall.

Great.

And yet with all of the different scenarios that I had computed in my head, of everything and everyone in the world, April Kepner bunching some sexist dick in the face had never come up.

Naturally, that was exactly what happened.

Even if I'd gotten the swing back from the guy in return, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. I knew that she had more backbone than what she often displayed around me, Alex, Cristina, and Meredith. She was too soft and kind for her own good, sometimes. But she'd finally let loose of that and stood up for herself. And yeah, it was kind of awesome to witness.

"Oh, my god. That was amazing." April rambled midst her excitement as I walked her back toward her hotel room for the evening, her hands flying around as she spoke with the energy coursing through her.

"You just punched a guy," I commented with a grin, unable to help myself.

"I punched a guy." She echoed loudly.

"You were freakin' crazy in there," I commented with the faintest huff of laughter barely making it through my lips, smiling so big at her that it nearly hurt to have my cheeks split so far wide open.

"Jackson, we are gonna do this. I-I-I can feel it. I ... this is our last night as residents." April rambled on as she fumbled with the keycard for a moment to get the door to room her open, pushing it open and then turning back to face me.

"Let's hope." I agreed with a nod, rubbing my chin.

"No, stop that!" She disagreed quickly, looking straight at me. "You just stop doubting yourself. We freakin' kicked that guy's ass in there. We are gonna kick this test's ass." Her hands continued to fly around in every direction as she spoke, grabbing and squeezing my shoulders for a moment before triumphant fists slam down against the air. She was buzzing.

The turn around from the girl who had been crying in front of the group of us earlier was insane. But I loved seeing this excited, enthusiastic side of her. "How come you're so confident all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I'm… a soldier!" April announced, throwing her hands up with the announcement.

"Yeah, I still don't g…" Before I could get the rest of the syllable out of my mouth, April's body was suddenly pressed against mine, her mouth on top of mine. Then her hands on my shoulders, wrapping around my neck. I'm stunned, still for a moment, mumbling her name against her lips. Then just as suddenly as she had been there, she was gone again.

"Should I not have done that?" There's something damn near erotic about the way that she asked that question, so simple and naive, it sends a jolt straight to my dick. And it shouldn't. This was April. My best friend. The person who was there for me no matter what. April, who was a virgin. Passionate about the Lord, and all that jazz. Certainly not the type who was going to suddenly throw herself at me.

Before I can question it any further, soft lips are planted on mine just as enthusiastically as they had been before. But this time, I don't hesitate. Bending down my neck to accommodate the difference in height between us, my hands go to her hips and pull the soft curves to flush against mine.

"I, um ... I ... If you want me to stop, just say so, and I'll stop." April muttered out against my lips.

"I just ... you're ... The way you're kissing me right now, you just…" I'm about to get hard and I don't know if that's going to make or break our friendship, I think. But what comes out instead… "You're a virgin. You're a virgin." A reminder to the both of us, looking up, trying to think about anything other than the fact that I want to take her into the room and change that.

"Yes, because my whole life since I was a kid, I had this idea of how my life was supposed to be, these rules that I was supposed to follow, but I'm not a kid." It's hard not to watch her mouth, her lips as she talks. The distance between us is next to nothing and I like it. "I'm not the same person I was when I started my residency. I just punched a guy." Her nose just up against mine, I can feel the breath of the words leaving her mouth. I'm ready to take her breath away. Her fingers looped around my belt loops for a moment as she continued speaking. "And it felt really good. And if something feels really, really good, it can't be bad, right?"

I let out a breath, staring down at her. There's no way in hell I'm about to reject her.

"Jackson, hey… It's okay." That damn little lip bite. "Really. It's okay."

The confirmation from her was all that I needed, to hear that it was more than just an impulse, that she wanted this with every fiber of her being just as much as I did. This time I lean down to kiss her, sealing my mouth on top of hers and wrapping my arm around her slender waist to pull her up against me once more. She molded against me easily and I take advantage of the position for a moment, turning her into the doorway and backing her into the room, using my heel to shut the door behind us. It slammed loudly and she let out a small giggle.

I nibbled on her lower lip for a moment, tugging it and letting it pop back against her skin again. Her hands were tight around my head and I move along the angle of her jaw, littering her with kisses.

It'd been a long time since I had taken anyone's virginity. Years. But I was damn sure going to make sure that this was something good and special for her. It was more than just my ego speaking, this time, at least. She was my best friend. She was nearly thirty now and she sure as hell deserved a good friend time. Now I got to make sure that she actually had that.

Backing her into the bed, her knees hit it after a moment and April buckled down against it, pulling my weight on top of her. She's even softer, hotter, pressed up against her like this.

"Jackson," April gasped out my name as I lightly sucked on her earlobe.

"Mmhm?" I hummed, running my hand up the length of her side.

"I want you to take off your shirt." I grinned at her and sat up for a moment, knees on either side of her waist to balance myself and keep from crushing her off, and I pull the henley off quickly, shirt tossed to the side carelessly. I know that I'm hot. It's just a fact. But seeing virginal (temporarily, at least) April Kepner drooling over me shirtless? Oh yeah. That feels good. "Wow," she murmured appreciatively after a moment, running her hands over my chest and abs.

"Lucky you, huh?" I teased her with a broad grin. "Your turn." My hands moved to the bottom of her pink blouse and I wait for her to lift up her arms before pulling it up and off my frame. She's got a camisole on underneath and I glanced up at her for approval in the form of a head nod before I take it off too.

She's gorgeous. Sure, I'd always known that in the back of my head. But looking at her under these circumstances, I can really appreciate everything. The doe eyes staring up at me, the soft fullness of her lips. And of course, her breasts. Soft and round, rosy nipples already beginning to harden without any touch just from the cool air of the hotel room, just begging for me to touch them. Of course, I have to give in.

"More like lucky me."

Shifting my position and dipping my head down, I gently rubbed my tongue against one of her nipples, listening to the soft gasp that escaped from her lips above. My hand moved to keep busy with the other, the pad of my thumb gently rubbing over the hardened nipple, not wanting to be too rough until she really knew what she liked. Delicately taking the one in my mouth between my teeth and giving it the slightest tug, the noise made it very clear that was one thing that she did like. I switch, taking the other in my mouth and giving it similar treatment.

I begin to descend with kisses down and across her ribcage, taking my time with each individual bone. Her hip bones and belly button both get attention as well, to the point where her hips are squirming. I didn't doubt that she was already wet for me inside of her panties. My cock was throbbing inside of my boxers.

"Still okay?" I asked her once more, pausing to check on her mental state.

"Yes. Please, keep going," April murmured enthusiastically, giving a little nod of her head.

Quickly getting the button undone, I move back so that I can pull off her jeans all the way and toss them onto the floor. Her thighs are pale, a couple random freckles interrupting the alabaster. She had on a pair of pale pink panties, the damp spot I'd caused clear.

"Yours too," she added in.

I nodded quickly and got my own pants off, taking off at least a little of the pressure on my hard cock, rubbing it for a brief moment though it doesn't alleviate how badly I want to take her. I reach forward and cup her over her panties, rocking my hand against her slightly to give some of the friction that she must have been desperately craving.

Though I knew that I needed to take this slow to make her comfortable, some of my impatience was beginning to get from me. Her panties are quickly removed from the situation and I settle with my face between her legs, encouraging one thigh over my shoulder to keep her open for me.

"Just relax," I instructed her, waiting until she agreed to start.

There's a modest amount of hair and the floral soap that she'd lathered up in at what point was beat out by the scent of sex. It's perfect. I run my tongue over the length of her folds slowly, mixing in a few shallow licks with longer, and deeper ones. I teased for just a moment before letting my tongue reach her clit. Unsurprisingly, her hips buck up at the response and she let out a whine. I repeated the motion, again and again, enjoying the little noises that she made.

I waited until she was completely dripping to begin to add a finger to the equation. I teased with it at first, wrapping my mouth around her clit and lightly sucking, just pushing into her entrance. She's tight. Tighter than even I would have expected. Slowly, I pushed one finger inside of her heat, gently pushing it in and out. The moans and little jerks of movement were beginning to become more frantic with everything that I was doing. She was ready to cum, and I was more than happy to give it to her.

Sucking a little harder around the nub, I slipped in a second finger. She felt full at that alone, but I didn't want it to be uncomfortable for her. I curled my fingers inside of her, finding that little spot inside of her, and thrusting against it firmly.

The combination proved to be enough. Moments later, her thighs tightened with a vice-like grip around my head, one heel digging into my back as her hips sashed with the waves of an orgasm washing over her. She cried out my name loudly, mixed in with a few swear words that I'd never heard come from her mouth before. It seemed like tonight would be a night of more than just a few firsts. I lapped at her a little lazily as she came, letting her ride out every bit of it.

"That… wow…" April breathed out, appearing by all standards to be dumbstruck.

Yeah, I'm that good.

"We're not even at the main event yet," I chuckled, lifting up. I press another quick kiss on her hip, her sternum, and then found her lips once more, pressing into them.

"Is that what I taste like?" She muttered against my lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Pretty fucking amazing, isn't it?" I brushed my nose against hers once intentionally, grabbing another kiss. "Let me grab a condom, one second." I pulled away, moving as quickly as possible to grab my wallet and one of the condoms that I kept inside of it for emergency situations. Looks like this one was going to be put to good use, that was for sure.

Kneeling down on the bed once more, April catches me off guard again for the umpteenth time this night. Tiny hands wrap around my cock and I can't help but groan. There's a spark of curiosity in her eyes, and I'm happy to be her test subject. I held out the condom to her in offering.

She took the packet from me and tore it open, pulling it out from its wrapping. She stared at it for a moment and her pause is enough to make me step in.

"You sure? Here, I can–"

"No, no." April shook her head, shifting toward me. "I got it." To her credit, she does. She rolled it onto the length of my cock firmly, wrapping her hand around the top and smoothing down the length of it as if she was ensuring the seal around it. I hold back my laugh.

Once it's on and out of the way, I reach up to cup her face and pull her in for another firm kiss. Mouth and tongues moving together, getting another taste of her, I slowly manipulate our positions so that she's laying on her back once again. This time our hips are lined up with each other, my cock trapped against her thigh. But I take my time with kissing her, enjoying the moment. She's sweet and soft, everything that a man could want. Even if this may have been her first time, she was still a hell of a kisser.

"Are you ready?" I asked her gently, a hand moving to grip her hip.

"Yeah," she breathed out.

Wrapping my hand around the base of my cock, I lined myself up with her entrance and slowly began to push inside of her. She's impossibly tight, warm silk drawing me in further. Despite the temptation, I don't want to hurt her even if she felt absolutely amazing already.

"Fuck," I swore, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment. She really was testing my self-control. "Is that okay?" I questioned, looking away from the sight of me entering her and back up to her eyes again.

"Keep going," April murmured with a nod of her head.

Taking a deep breath, I rock my hips forward a little further. She clenched around me and drew me in even further, nodding her head enthusiastically. I rocked back slightly before thrusting forward once more, hearing her moan out for me. She felt so good around me, and I backed out once more before thrusting inside of her, grunting out. Her hands moved to my lower back, tracing the muscles there before clutching my ass and pulling me in tighter.

Slow was only an option for so long. Once I felt like she'd adjusted and her moans and whimpers became a little more desperate sounding, I began to pick up the pace of my thrusts, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to give her more and more.

"You feel so fuckin' good, Apes. So good," I grunted out. I wrapped a hand around her thigh and opened her up further for me, wrapping it around my waist and making it easier to go deeper inside of her. Then my hand found her clit and began to rub slow circles around the nub, listening to her squeal in response to the added ministrations.

"Fuck me, Jackson," April whined out, clutching onto me harder. I don't want to be too rough with her, I want this to be special and good, but I know how to give her what she wanted.

Picking up the pace of my thrusts, I dip my head down and take one nipple into my mouth, capturing it with my teeth, giving it a little tweak. My tongue flickered around it once, hearing her moan above her, her hips bucking up against mine. Then I switched and take the other in my mouth to give it the same treatment, never slowing the quick movements in my pelvis, rocking against her, speeding up the circles of my thumb across her clit.

Then I straighten up and seal my mouth on top of hers for a heated kiss, swallowing both of our moans as they became completely lost in kissing each other. Her walls clenching around me was becoming more erratic. She was getting closer and closer, and I was going to get her there. Moving my thumb against her with a little more pressure, I mumbled against her lips. "Cum for me, baby girl."

It doesn't take much longer than that for her to spill over the edge once more, clenching hard around me as she finished. Her orgasm pushed me over the edge, hips jerking into her once, twice more before spilling out into the condom.

We both still completely as the post-orgasm haze washed over us, breathing quickly in an attempt to control ourselves once more. Realization hit me a moment later.

I had just taken April Kepner's virginity.

_Holy shit._

And I had enjoyed every moment of it.

Rolling off of her, I pull off the used condom and toss it into the trashcan beneath the nightstand quickly. Then I faced her directly, an arm wrapping around her bare waist and pulling her up against my naked frame, nose nuzzling against the back of her shoulder more affectionately than intended and breathing her in.

"That was amazing," April breathed out, twisting her head back around to look at me. "You're amazing." She echoed the same sentiment and I huffed out laughter, pressing a kiss to her shoulder once more.

"So are you." I returned the compliment to her easily, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Can we go again?" She asked suddenly, shifting in my arms so that she was facing me directly.

"We can do whatever you want."


End file.
